1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connectors that has a couple of bending portions used to firmly combine with the housing for charging the batteries of portable electronic devices.
2. The Related Art
Many portable electrical devices such as mobile telephones, personal organizers, media players, cameras, camcorders and portable computers have a receptacle connector for mating with a direct current jack (DC Jack) to electrically communicate with each other.
CN patent number 01279470.8 issued on Dec. 4, 2002 discloses a receptacle connector 100 (as shown in the FIG. 5 and FIG. 6). The receptacle connector 100 has a housing 110. A first conductive terminal 120 and a second conductive terminal 130 are located in the housing 110. The housing 110 has a sidewall 111. The sidewall 111 has a first slot 112 and a second slot 113 therein. The housing 110 has an inserting hole (not shown) to receive the DC Jack. The first slot 112 and the second slot 113 get through the inserting hole. The top end of the first conductive terminal 120 has a first contact arm 121. The bottom end of the first conductive terminal 120 bends outward and forms a fixing arm 122. The top end of the second conductive terminal 130 has a second fixing arm 131 similar to a cylinder pole. The bottom end of the second conductive terminal 130 bends downward and forms a bending arm 132. The first contact arm 121 is inserted into the housing 10 along the first slot 112. The second fixing arm 131 is inserted into the housing 10 along the second slot 113. When the DC Jack is inserted into the receptacle connector 100, the DC Jack electrically connects with the receptacle connector 100 through the first contact arm 121 and the second fixing arm 131.
In such receptacle connector 100, the contact area between the conductive terminal 120, 130 and the housing 110 is limited. Therefore, the conductive terminal 120, 130 can easily be moved when the DC Jack is frequently reinserted into the receptacle connector 100.